jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Justice Guardians/Team Berk
"When the evils of darkness come to threaten the universe, we are the ones who answer the call when no one else does and when no other team can." - Jeffrey, speaking about the team. These are the members of Team Slifer, Justice Guardians and Team Berk. They may look like a bunch of misfits, but they are, without a doubt, a family. Members JudaiGX.jpg|(King) Jaden Yuki Jeffrey Dragonheart updated.png|(King) Jeffrey Dragonheart 1481909401739.png|Hiccup (Leader of Team Berk and Chief of Berk) AlexisRhodes.jpg|(Queen) Alexis Rhodes Yuki Baby Lily.png|(Princess) Lily Yuki AQUA1.png|(Queen) Aqua Dragonheart Little Xion happy.png|(Princess) Xion Dragonheart Bruce Dragonheart.jpg|(Prince) Bruce Dragonheart Astrid-HTTYD2.png|Astrid (2nd in command to Team Berk) Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-11265464-424-274.jpg|Toothless Stormfly.jpg|Stormfly Pikachu-pikachu-365105 245 250.gif|Jeffrey's Pikachu Meowth.png|Jeffrey's Meowth Jesse Anderson.jpeg|Jesse Anderson 500px-May Wallace Cup.png|May Anderson Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-4467.jpg|Berkeley Beetles Nathan.png|Nathan Mitsuki.png|Mitsuki Twilight sparkle alicorn.png|Twilight Sparkle Applejack about to leave for Canterlot cropped S2E14.png|Applejack Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash Rarity opening theme.png|Rarity 1000px-Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Fluttershy 250px-Pinkie Pie Sugarcube Corner door S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom ID S5E18.png|Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle ID S5E18.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo ID S5E18.png|Scootaloo Spike2000's.png|Spike 300px-Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor 419px-Princess Cadance id S3E12.png|Princess Cadence Preview Princess Flurry Heart Infobox.png|Princess Flurry Heart Igor-0.jpg|Scamper Large igorpic.jpg|Brain Cool-world-nails.jpg|Nails Bartok.jpg|Bartok BattyKoda.gif|Batty Koda Mushu.jpg|Mushu Patch.jpg|Patch 683367 1302183812193 full.jpg|Collette 4424156321 467ba5cc59 thumb.jpg|Jiji Manny the Mammoth.jpg|Manny Ellie.jpg|Ellie Peaches.jpg|Peaches Crash & Eddie.jpg|Crash & Eddie SidtheSloth.png|Sid Diego.jpg|Diego Shira.jpg|Shira Tammy.png|Tammy Diego Junior.png|Diego Jr. (DJ) Granny pointing her stick.png|Granny Sloth Louis-the-Molehog.jpg|Louis eternal_enemies___buck_tf_by_goldsnakes-daxp6ih.png|Buck the Weasel The Mask.jpg|The Mask Cheshire-cat-4.jpg|Cheshire Cat Minnie Mouse.jpg|Kiva Zoe Cruger.png|Zoe Cruger Babs Seed ID S3E4.png|Babs Seed Mavis.jpg|Mavis 250px-Sam & Max.png|Sam and Max Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots Sonicchannel blaze.png|Blaze Skipper characterbig.jpg|Skipper Kowalski characterbig.jpg|Kowalski Rico-penguins-of-madagascar-24862322-286-313.jpg|Rico Private characterbig.jpg|Private Veemon.gif|Veemon Treasure-planet-ben.jpg|B.E.N. Pinocchio-pinocchio-4947890-960-720.jpg|Figaro Profile picture by thunderwolf1925-d5xu5jr.jpg|Prince Thunderwing Stuart-Little1.jpg|Stuart Little 2002 stuart little 2 022.jpg|Margalo Snowbell.jpg|Snowbell 2002 stuart little 2 026.jpg|Monty Strike07 CourageTheCowardly.jpg|Courage 20100820083641!Robin.jpg|Robin Cyborg-teen-titans.jpg|Cyborg Starfire3.jpg|Starfire Teen-Titans-teen-titans-vs-young-justice-22608674-640-480.jpg|Beast Boy RAVEN teen-titans.jpg|Raven Gonzo-2011.png|Gonzo Rizzo.jpg|Rizzo Atticus Rhodes.jpg|Atticus Rhodes Team Go-getters.jpg thumb.jpg|Team Go-Getters (Charmander, Chikorita & Squirtle) Lea KH3D.png|Lea Impmon t.gif|Impmon Winged-Kuriboh.png|Winged Kuriboh Cripic2.png|Cri-Kee Brandy.jpg|Brandy Mr whiskers.jpg|Mr. Whiskers 300px-04-wd0509-Homeward-Bound.jpg|Shadow -00-0000-00000.jpg|Chance -00-0000-0000.jpg|Sassy 300px--00-0000-00.jpg|Delilah 09d8200b07b251a741b1cc39a265eb30.jpg|Dawn 393Piplup.png|Dawn's Piplup 68011317243934-pib056.jpg|Kitty Softpaws 15600767.jpg|Tom and Jerry Bolt-Company-bolt-the-dog-11564376-321-400.jpg|Bolt BoltMittensTheCat.jpg|Mittens Bolt rhino.jpg|Rhino 320px-BabyTiragonVG-TF06-JP-render.png|Baby Tiragon Images-21.jpeg|Mew 6247123309 c28a9a8325.jpg|Osmosis Jones Drix osmosis jones 9.jpg|Drix 648730-9273121-ADGTH schemingcharlie.jpg|Charlie 3615111 std.gif.jpeg|Itchy 36311 148091.jpg|Sabrina Sabrina-the-Animated-Series-Episode-62-Wiccan-of-the-Sea.jpg|Salem Sasha Le Fleur.gif|Sasha GBRC.png|Ruby Carbuncle Profile leonardo.gif|Leonardo Tumblr inline mfs7ygPiDK1rz6cq2.gif|Raphael NinjaTurtleMichelangelo.preview.gif|Michelangelo Donatello.gif|Donatello Splinter thinking.JPG|Splinter Image-upload-90-749481.jpg|WALL-E Eve from wall e by soygcm-d3df9ao.png|EVE Pepephone.jpg|Pepe the King Prawn 180px-Notchie-art.png|Spiky-Eared Pichu Godzilla Jr..jpg|Zilla MLP Discord.png|Discord Title-wander-character.png|Wander Sylvia.png|Sylvia InjectionFairyLily-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg|Injection Fairy Lily Midna (Hyrule Warriors).png|Midna Snowflake.png|Snowflake YamiYugiFull.jpg|Yugi Muto Téa Gardner.jpg|Tea Gardner Joey-Wheeler.jpg|Joey Wheeler Mai Valentine ciudad batallas.jpg|Mai Valentine 78591-yugioh-tristan-taylor.jpg|Tristan Taylor Serenity Wheeler.png|Serenity Wheeler Tumblr inline mpqmcnb9XD1qz4rgp.jpg|Duke Devlin FlubberWeebo.jpg|Weebo Starlight Glimmer ID S6E2.png|Starlight Glimmer 8150-ferngully1.jpg|Crysta Doctor_Strange.png|Doctor Strange Steven steven 174x252.png|Steven Universe NewPorlfit.png|Pearl Garnet CYM Outfit.png|Garnet Amethyst CYM Outfit.png|Amethyst Peridotupdated.png|Peridot 1ManaphyAnimé.png|Manaphy 8923.jpg|Ashley OriginalValka2.jpg|Valka Cloudjumper.jpg|Cloudjumper Un-immagine-promo-di-tuffnut-e-ruffnut-per-il-film-dragon-trainer-150840.jpg|Tuffnut and Ruffnut Hideous Zippleback.jpg|BarfBelch Fishlegs How To Train Your Dragon 2.png|Fishlegs Gronckle.jpg|Meatlug Snotlout Transparent 4.png|Snotlout Monstrous Nightmare.jpg|Hookfang Gobber The Belch.png|Gobber Dragon hero grump.jpg|Grump Megamind.jpg|Megamind 1605808-minion large.jpg|Minion Nico and Pedro.png|Nico and Pedro L 1772341 e5917267.jpg|Wreck It Ralph Fix-It-Felix.jpeg|Fix-It Felix Vanellopedisney.png.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz Sergeant Calhoun.jpg|Sergeant Calhoun Swat Kats.jpg|The Swat Kats (Razor and T-Bone) Lazlo.png|Lazlo Raj.png|Raj Clam.png|Clam Scooby Doo And The Ghoul School 0001.jpg|The Grimwood Girls and Matches Princess Merida.jpg|Merida Olaf transparent.png|Olaf the Snowman ROCK A DOODLE-320.jpg|Edmond Patsy.jpg|Patsy Nina.jpg|Nina Gretchen the aligator.jpg|Gretchen Donkey from Shrek.jpg|Donkey 521930-displayimage php large.png|Rocko Heffer4.png|Heffer Tumblr lfttxiOMPo1qggon3o1 400.png|Filbert Dr Hutchinson.png|Dr. Hutchinson Heather Race to the Edge.png|Heather Razorwhip.jpg|Windshear Daring Do ID S4E04.png|Daring Do Thorax.png|King Thorax Pumpkin Dog by Lapis Bob.png|Pumpkin 640px-Jasmine 2.png|Jasmine Mindy3.jpg|Mindy Capper MLP Friendship Club profile.png|Capper Sora (Official) KHII.png|Sora KH2-Riku cg.png|Riku 300px-KairiKH2.png|Kairi Donald-Duck-kingdom-hearts-19637200-600-600.jpg|Donald Duck Goofy000.jpg|Goofy Tempest Shadow MLP Friendship Club profile.png|Tempest Shadow Lapis S6 By TheOffColors.png|Lapis Lazulli Bismuth.png|Bismuth Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png|Trixie ROB-LightFury-Transparent.png|Luna the Light Fury THW-Night Lights-Transparent.png|The Night Lights (Skye, Ghost and Stormy) Ctgtqblfjliqfk7fmunm.png|Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Tumblr inline nsi5c72bET1sp23ws 540.png|Connie Maheswaran THW-Zephyr-Transparent.png|Zephyr Haddock THW-Nuffink-Transparent.png|Nufflink Haddock *Jaden Yuki (Leader and New King of Games) *Jeffrey Dragonheart (Leader, patriarch to the Justice Guardians and king of the Skytsengel dragons) *Hiccup (Leader of Team Berk) *Alexis Rhodes Yuki (2nd Leader and New Queen of Games) *Lily Yuki (Princess of Games) *Aqua Dragonheart (2nd Leader, matriarch to the Justice Guardians and queen of the Skytsengel dragons) *Xion Dragonheart (3rd Leader and princess) *Bruce Dragonheart (Prince of the Skytsengel dragons) *Astrid Hofferson (2nd in command of Team Berk) *Zephyr Haddock *Nufflink Haddock *Berkley Beetles (2nd in Command to Jaden) *Jesse Anderson (3rd in Command and royal vizier to Jaden) *May Anderson *Winged Kuriboh (Jaden's Duel Spirit) *Ruby Carbuncle (Jesse's Duel Spirit) *Jeffrey's Pikachu *Jeffrey's Meowth (Royal vizer to Jeffrey) *Baby Tiragon (Jeffrey's Duel Spirit) *Injection Fairy Lily (Lily's Duel Spirit) *Scamper & Brain *Mitsuki *Nathan *Nails the Spider *Cheshire Cat (The eyes and ears of the team) *The Mask *Batty Koda *Bartok *Patch and Collette *Mavis *Prince Thunderwing *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Shadow, Chance, Sassy and Delilah *Manny, Ellie and Peaches *Sid *Diego and Shira *Tammy and DJ (Xion's little sister and brother) *Crash and Eddie *Granny Sloth *Louis the Molehog *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Sam & Max *Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell and Monty *Blaze the Cat *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Kiva *Zoe Cruger *Impmon *Jiji *Puss in Boots (Jeffrey's royal Captain of the Guard) *Buck the Weasel *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Princess Flurry Heart *WALL-E and EVE *Charlie, Sasha and Itchy *Veemon *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Tom and Jerry *Osmosis Jones and Drix *Sabrina Spellman and Salem *Gonzo and Rizzo *B.E.N. *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Splinter *Atticus Rhodes (Jaden's captain of the guards) *Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven *Zilla *Team Go-Getters *Spiky-Eared Pichu *Kitty Softpaws *Dawn and Piplup *Pepe the King Prawn *Lea (big brother figure to Xion, Tammy and DJ) *Discord *Wander and Sylvia *Midna (big sister figure to Lily) *Yugi Muto (mentor to Jaden) *Téa Gardner Muto *Joey Wheeler *Mai Valentine *Tristan Taylor *Duke Devlin *Serenity Wheeler *Snowflake (DJ's girlfriend and personal representive to Sabretooth Haven) *Weebo (Jeffrey's lab assistant and chronicler) *Starlight Glimmer *Crysta *Doctor Strange (medical expert for the team) *Toothless *Stormfly *Fishlegs *Meatlug *Snotlout *Hookfang *Ruffnut And Tuffnut *BarfBelch *Megamind *Minion *Nico And Pedro *Rocko *Heffer *Filburt Turtle *Dr. Hutchinson *Edmond The Cat *Donkey *Gobber *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Patsy *Gretchen *Nina *Merida *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sergeant Calhoun *Stoick *Thornado *The Grimwood Girls *Matches the Dragon *Heather (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *Windshear *Swat Kats *Olaf the Snowman *Grump *Valka *Cloudjumper *Daring Do *Steven Universe *Garnet *Pearl *Amethyst *Peridot *Thorax *Manaphy *Ashley *Pumpkin *Jasmine *Mindy *Capper *Sora *Kairi *Riku *Donald Duck *Goofy *Tempest Shadow *Bismuth *Lapis Lazuli *Trixie *Tai and Agumon *Matt and Gabumon *Sora and Biyomon *Mimi and Palmon *Joe and Gomamon *Izzy and Tentomon *T.K. and Patamon *Kari and Gatomon *Luna the Light Fury *Stormy, Skye & Ghost the Night Lights *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Connie Maheswaran Possible members *Dr. Crowler *Aster Phoenix *Terra and Ventus *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Swamp Thing *Dagur the Deranged *Sleuther *Queen Mala *Iceman *Freako, Shreako and Meako *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Falcon *Bucky Barnes *War Machine *Hulk *Black Panther *Ant-Man *Wasp *Scarlet Witch *Vision *Captain Marvel *TRON *Rosalina *Luma *Sandbar *Gallus *Ocellus *Smolder *Yona *Silverstream *Mini-Yoshi *Arbormon *Ranamon *Grumblemon *Mercurymon *Dani Phantom *R2-D2 *C-3PO *BB-8 *D-O *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Tom Lucitor *Woody *Bo Peep *Billy, Goat and Gruff *Giggles McDimples *Duke Caboom *Bunny & Ducky *Blue Diamond *Yellow Diamond *White Diamond *Spinel Occasional members *JARVIS Mark II *Grubber *Jiminy Cricket M.I.A. * Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventure Teams Category:Rich characters Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Royalty Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Courtney's allies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Closest Allies of the Thunderbolts Category:Poncho's Adventures Allies Category:Treasure Hunters